


Set My Heart On Fire

by svdrymg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdrymg/pseuds/svdrymg
Summary: Y/N Naoi, younger sister of Manabu Naoi - one of the manager of Nekoma High's Boys' Volleyball Team. She's appointed to be the manager of the Japan Team due to her volleyball experience.What if she will be the manager of the seven setters in one court?How can she handle these seven setters?What if - they manage to set up on fire?Not even on the court but through her heart also.What she'll do?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Ｉｎｔｒｏｄｕｃｔｉｏｎ

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first xreader book and hoping that you guys will like it.
> 
> This is actually going to be publish on Wattpad and I lowkey discontinued it but I'm going to publish it here and see if it works out.

Y/N Naoi is a first year at Nekoma High; she is Manabu Naoi's younger sister. Manager in the Nekoma High Boys' Volleyball Club and Japan Team. Former Captain, and Setter in Standford University's Volleyball Club and U.S. Team when she was in middle school.

Appearance  
Y/N is depicted with an average height, dark brown eyes that matches with her dark hair but she dyed it blonde like Kenma but she only dyed it because she don't want to stand out in America. (More like a girl version of Kenma but light color of hair) But later on the few chapters, she will change appearance due to circumstances involving volleyball reasons. 

Personality  
Y/N is a bubbly person who likes to cheer up others but when she's in serious mode, don't make her mad or else you're dead. She can be stubborn and childish at times. She is more like a mother in her former group because she always take care and focuses more on her teammates than herself. She will always advice her teammates or someone to make them motivated and fired up. If it didn't work — she'll think of some other ways to motivate them. 

Statistics  
Power — 4/5

Jumping — 5/5

Stamina — 3/5

Game Sense — 4/5

Technique — 3/5

Speed — 5/5

Quotation  
"Beats me!"


	2. 『１〜 Ｒｅｕｎｉｔｉｎｇ』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add the characters in the tags as the introduction of other characters here in this story.

Y/N POV

I just arrive at Tokyo and I'm standing right here outside — waiting for my brother to fetch me. But he's out of nowhere.

Where the heck is he!?! Stupid brother!

I pick up a cab and put my baggage inside before going in.

"Where do you like to go, Miss?" the driver ask in English.

"Metropolitan Nekoma High, please," I reply as he begin to drive off to that school.

I just came back after three years in America, and I'm attending at Nekoma high but still not sure when will be the classes start because I've been informed that summer only began and now I'm going to see my dear brother who didn't picked me up in the Airport.

I will make him suffer *insert evil laugh*

In the driver's mind... Is this girl crazy?

***

After 30 minutes of waiting, I've arrived at the school.

"Thank you, here's my pay," The driver is quite shock when he hear me speak Japanese fluently.

He humbly took my pay before driving off.

I look around the big gate before walking inside with my baggage on my side.

And as I walk inside the campus, many people are whispering and murmuring something about me.

Like 'who's that girl?'

'Is she's new?'

'A foreign student?'

Duhh, do I look like a foreigner?

I hear some familiar squeaking shoes and bouncing balls in a certain area, meaning that I'm almost close to the destination I'm heading to.

When I arrive at the front of the open doors, I could see some players wearing a color red and black jerseys as they spike, block, receive, and set the balls on the other side of the net.

I could see my dear brother not from afar, wearing a red tracksuit and holding a clipboard at his side as he focuses his looks to the players.

Same old dear brother.

I quietly enter the gym, leaving my baggage at the front and anonymously make my way towards my brother but a certain pudding head (I feel like I'm insulting myself) look at my direction — meeting his golden orbs with my brown ones . I put my index finger at my mouth indicating the gesture — 'be quiet' 

He nod while someone perfectly receives the ball and went to the blond.

"Kenma!"

As soon as the black bedhaired call him, he toss the ball to him and spiking it rapidly as I unconsciously run towards the opposite court and receiving the ball flawlessly into my arms. It flew up in the air, the players on the side of the court and also on the opposite court were very shock 

when a certain blondie received the ball.

"You!" I pointed out the white tall boy with a green eyes as I toss it to him and spiking it with his long cat-whip arms to the other side of the court, making a loud 'thud!'

"Nice kill, Lev-kun," I praised him when our both feet landed on the floor.

Everyone was stunned at the moment, I flipped my hair and picked up the nearest ball as I tossed it to my brother. He perfectly catches it.

"Brother," I called him out in English but sadly, he didn't understand it.

"Hah?" An irk mark appeared on my forehead. 

"Nii-san! You freaking idiotic brother!" I went over to him and smacking his head really hard. 

"Ow."

The first one to burst the silence is one of the tallest player.

"Coach Naoi has a sister?" He asked

"I think I knew her somewhere," The bedhaired put a single finger and thumb resting on his chin. While on his deep thought, the pudding head (again with the insult) or they called 'Kenma' speak up. 

"Nice toss," He simply compliment as I felt heat rush to my cheek. 

It was just a simple compliment — why would I even bother? 

"Ooooh, Kenma's compliment is really rare to hear," A blond mohawk guy said. 

"Oh. Our little neko has returned," The boys turned their heads to the gym entrance as a old man wearing a red tracksuit entered inside. 

"Nekomata-sensei." I simply greeted and bowed. 

"Why you — !" I glared at my brother before he do something. 

"Shut up, will you." I firmly said before returning my head to Nekomata-sensei with a wide smile. 

"It's so sad that I didn't get to see the senpais' graduation," I said with a lonely tone. (The ones who just graduated — I don't know their names, just pretend they have) 

"It's okay Naoi-san, they actually did great even to their very last match." Nekomata-sensei replied and patted my head. 

"Nekomata-sensei, would you bother us introducing this young lady here," a shorty light brown haired approach to my direction. 

"Ah, *ehem*." Nekomata-sensei looked at me, "Should you do it or I should?" he asked me. 

"I shall," I replied and coughed before introducing. 

"I'm Manabu Naoi's younger sister; Y/N Naoi, nice to meet you all." I happily introduced and bow in front of them.

"Oh! She's the one featured in Volleyball Monthly as the best and youngest female captain who can do both setter and kind of libero position in U.S. Team even though she's a Japanese — when she was in middle school, I never thought that she's Coach Naoi's younger sister." the bedhaired boy finally remembered and self introduced me. 

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction," I humbly said. 

"Can asked one question, Naoi-san?" Lev asked. 

"Yes, what is it? And please call me Y/N, I'm uncomfortable calling me in last name." I replied. 

"Y/N-san, how did you know my name?" 

"Ah! So your name is Lev Haiba, right?" I questioned and he nodded. 

"Ahmmm... How could I explain this — I always hear complains about you in my brother when we're in contact with each other, he also mentioned that — MmMmm!" my brother cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand. 

"Don't listen to her," and the whole gym burst into laughter because of this little brother and sister moment. 

"Y/N, why are you here in Japan when you're a rising star in America?" the blond mohawk asked that the whole gym went in silence and waiting for my response. 

"Oh. A damn long story." I mutter in English to myself before turning my head and respond the question. 

"New lifestyle," I simply answered and they looked satisfied with my answer. 

"Now, now." my brother called the attention of all. 

"It's your time to introduce yourselves to my sister and make you guys known," he humbly said and all of them fired up except the pudding head. 

They introduced one by one and even Lev make himself known to me that wants to be an ace more than Yamamoto Taketora or Tora-senpai — who is currently the ace, then the light brown headed is Yaku Morisuke or Mori-senpai because he is two years older than me also the regular libero and which I became closer to him, The bedhaired is Kuroo Testuroo or Testu-senpai because you know — 3rd year also the Captain and Wing Spiker which is obvious because I already received one of his spikes hence he's more demon like his hair than you know, then there's a middle blocker named Inuoka Sou or Sou-kun because he's also a first year. And this certain pudding head named Kozume Kenma or Kenma-senpai, a slouchy setter thus it's my first time to see a setter who is too lazy to move but they said that he's "Nekoma's Brain" — wow! That's a nice alias. And so on. 

After the introduction of the whole Nekoma players, Nekomata-sensei suggests something. 

"Naoi-san," he call me out. 

"Now that you know each one of them, and since it's been a long time that we haven't 'that' position. Is it okay to take over 'that' position?" he sincerely ask me that the members making go 'huh?' while I still processing what he meant and when I finally get it, my eyes widen as well as my bright smile. 

"Really Nekomata-sensei!?! That would be great!?! I would love to!"

I'd been dreaming that for my whole life to be in that position for once. 

"Wait, Coach Nekomata — 'that' position you mean —" my brother asked and literally didn't finished off because Nekomata-sensei is nodding and it shocked him completely. 

"Nekomata-sensei, what is 'that' position?" Testu-senpai questioned.

"The position for manager," he simply answered that the gym went silence again for a few seconds but went they realized, they all rejoice and have a triumphant smile on their faces while the others are jumping up and down — especially, Lev-kun and Sou-kun but Kenma-senpai is still poker face. 

What kind of food did he ate and he is so serious? Do I have a chance to see his smile? 

"So this is a call for celebration?" Mori-senpai asked and they all overjoyed as I look over to the whole team so joyous.

I missed them...

***

"A toast to Naoi Y/N for returning in Japan and being our manager in Nekoma's Volleyball Team, Cheers!" Testu-senpai announced as a clacking sound of glass cups meet simultaneously.

Some of them take a sip because the first-years and second-years ordered juices or water only and awkwardly looking at the third-years (except for Mori-senpai) and coaches drinking their booze. (Sorry if I'm making the senpais OOC)

"Oh well," I said quietly and attemping to drink it when Lev-kun interruped it.

"Y/N! Why are you drinking liquor!?!" he exclaimed in freaking out voice while all of them stopped chatting and looked at my direction.

"Why? it's that bad?" I asked innocently.

"Of course it is!!! Coach Naoi, why didn't you scold your sister?" Tora-senpai asked my brother but he's already in drunk state.

"EEeehHH? she's *hic al-ready old *hic enou-gh to ma-make her o *hic wn de *hic cisions." he replied as his head bumped to the table. (she's already old enough to make her own decisions )

"See?" I said as I attempted again to drink it but a certain hand stopped me from drinking and it was none other than Mori-senpai.

"Y/N, how old are you?" Mori-senpai questioned me.

"16," I said uncentainly.

"And you Lev?" he asked Lev who is quite surprised when Mori-senpai called him.

"Also 16, why did you ask Yaku-san?" he questioned before taking a sip in his drink.

"You're still minor, so no liquor for you, Y/N." he scolded me and taking the drink from my hand, replacing it for his drink which is iced tea. 

I rolled my eyes as I muttered something, "Why can't I drink it!?! hmmp!"

"You were saying Y/N?" he dreadfully asked, I gulped.

"Oh nothing, Mori-senpai. I just like..." I looked around for some excuse when a certain drink I wanted so much is someones' drink but there is only one problem – nah! I think he wouldn't be bothered, better safe than never. "...Kenma-senpai's drink than yours," and that makes the first-years, second-years (except Kenma-senpai) and Mori-senpai looked at me – flabbergast.

"What the –" Tora-senpai is restraining his laughter because I know he don't want to embarrass me for what I said.

Aren't they calling him – Kenma-senpai or any honorifics??? 

"Y/N, what did you call him?" Yuuki-kun asked me with questioning look.

"Kenma-senpai.....?" I slowly said his name as Tora-senpai can't contain his laughter. So, he laughed really hard as if there's no tomorrow.

"Y/N, please refrain yourself from calling me that. Kenma is alright." he said.

Why? is there a problem calling him senpai?? Well, whatever.

"Okay, Kenma!" I said as I smiled radiantly, he looked away to avoid my gaze and took my drink exchanging his.

"I actually preferred iced tea," he faintly said as he took a sip in the iced tea.

"T-thank you, Kenma."

"How about you Yaku-san, don't tell me your gonna drink that liquor?" Lev-kun asked with a concern tone.

"Oh don't worry Lev, it's for Kuroo's." he respond as he give the liquor to Tesstu-senpai.

Noooooo!!! My Hennessy, I guess I cannot drink in front of senpais...

***

"Do you need some help?" Lev asked me while I'm trying to lift up my drunk brother.

"Oh no thanks Lev-kun, you should help that one instead." I said as I pointed out a finger to the direction where Kenma is struggling to carry Testu-senpai who is crazily drunk.

"OoooOOHh! KenmaAAa! YoU saId to me ThAt yOu Like A –" before he could finished his sentences, he barfed at the nearest flower pot.

Oh, poor flower pot...

"Kuroo, lets go home." Kenma simply said as he snatch a glance at me before Lev approached to them and leaning a helping hand.

What is that all about??? Is he really glancing at me? Or it was just my imagination?

I shrugged and looked at my brother.

"It's time to go home, Nii-san." I said to him who is peacefully sleeping at my side as I dragged him on the sidewalks.

"You are so heavy." I complain and this is the time I bumped into someone, making my brother and I fall at the same time but it's more severe pain to my brother because he stumbled in the rocky ground although I just fall on my butt.

I rubbed my head as I raise it to see a light-coloured fringe, obviously dyed his hair blond but more importantly...

Who is this freaking dude who blocked my way!?!


	3. 『２ 〜 Ｕｎｆａｔｅｆｕｌ Ｍｅｅｔ』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠ This chapter has a slight sexual harassment and if you don't want to read it and it's fine, you can proceed to the next chapter.

Y/N POV

Birds chirping... 

A light is shining through my dark brown eyes...

As the winds through my window's room passes my black-blond hair and my flawless face... 

But...

My eyes are droopy.

Why? 

Because of what happened last night really bothers and at the same time it really irritates me.

In what reason? 

Oh please don't even remind me... Because of that fringe-y-kun.

Flashback...

"Hey Miss, watch you were going next," he said in monotone voice.

"The fudge! You are the one who bumped me, damned fringe-y!" I shout at him in English so he went go 'huh?' But he still keep his composure.

"Here," extending his hand in front of me and having a second choice if I'm going to take it or not.

But in the end, I accepted it.

"You thought that I would help you?" he questioned me that make me curious and when he pulled my hand towards to him, he immediately unclasped it and falling my butt on the ground again.

I growled.

"Oh please, I don't waste a damn time to some chibi," he rashly said that a imaginary arrow went through my heart.

Chibiii!?! I'm not really short!!! In average height — AVERAGE HEIGHT!

I was going to respond to him when someone called his name and for your information, that boy looks like him but there's difference like their hair color.

Wait — he looks familiar??? When did I saw him?

"Tsumu, where are you?" the boy just came out of a coffee shop and he turn his head to us, quite shock when his --- eyes locked with mine. 

He really is looks familiar...

"N/N-chan?" he bit tilted his head but when I deeply looked at his eyes, that's when I realized that it was HIM!

"Osa-kun?" his eyes widen when I immediately stand up and run over him — passing through the fringe-y-kun and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Omaygash Osa-kun! I never thought that I was going to see here, especially this kind of timing." I said while burying my face on his chest. 

"Me too, N/N-chan. It's been a long time." He said as I loosen my grip to lift up my head and see his handsome face, glittering like a thousands of stars collide. 

While we are looking at each other, a certain fringe-y interrupted our little moment. 

"Samu, you didn't mentioned that you have a girlfriend." he said and that make me and Osamu realize that we're too close to each other. 

"O-oh it's not like that." I responded while avoiding his eye contact. 

"Tsumu, she's a friend of mine. We met about five years ago and we've been lost connection for three years." he answered. 

"Anyways, N/N-chan." I looked at him as he turn his head to me. 

"Why did you suddenly cut off the connection between us?" I felt a cold breezing wind through my spine as his warm eyes instantly turned into a cold ones. 

"A-haha, about that —" I didn't finished off went I heard a groan from not afar and that is when I finally realize... 

"Nii-san!" I went over him who is still laying down on the rocky ground.

"Y/N??? Why are you here?" he whisper-questioned.

"Oh brother, you always forgetting something when you are drunk." I answered to him as I lift him up but putting his left arms over my shoulder to maintain the balance.

"I guess this is a goodbye," I awkwardly said as I trying to walk away while dragging my brother when a pair of arms stop me from walking.

"N/N-chan, this is not a goodbye – until then." Osamu said before he let go of his arms while the fringe-y-kun is starting to get impatient.

"Come on 'Samu, leave that chibi-chan alone." he said and I can imagine his smirking face that want to smash it really bad!

"Alright alright, N/N-chan. See you soon." he said as I heard his footsteps depart and I started walking home while my brother is still drunk as hell.

It's not really bad but I cannot forget that fringe-y-kun or 'Tsumi or 'Tsumu whatever his name is! He really irritates my brain cells! It so early in the morning but my mind is already exploding.

"Y/N," I suddenly went back to reality when someone knocks on my bedroom door as a soft voice speak up.

Look who is it...

"Y/N, wake up."

I didn't respond

"Y/N???" I heard him twisted the knob as he went inside my room while I'm hiding and waiting for the right damn time.

3

He look inside my room.

2

Looking to the left and right for any sign of myself.

1

He's about to go out of my room when I exited the closet and colliding him with a high kick on his face causing him to fall to the floor.

"Oow. Y/N, it's early in the morning; my head is already killing me and now, you kicked my head — tell me, do you want me to have an amnesia?" he questioned me while rubbing his head on the portion where I kicked while standing up.

"Of course not, Nii-san — is just that," flashing back the memories of yesterday, the face of that fringe-y — No no no no! Why am I thing of him!?! "You are too careless when you're drunk, so please don't do it again." I warn him so that next time he'll be aware.

"Is that so?" I nod at him while he's recapping of the happenings last night.

"I don't remembered getting troubled or something." he said and I just smirked at him.

Not you but me.

"Anyways Nii-san, don't we have a practice today?" I asked him.

"We haven't, because they're preparing for the upcoming expedition here in Tok —" I cut him off.

"Wait! What! TOKYO EXPEDITION!?! YO-YOU MEAN THAT KIND OF THING WHERE OTHER SCHOOLS WILL COME IN ONE PLACE AND HAVE A MATCH!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" I shout-ask him, barely containing my emotions.

"Yes, I think it's gonna start this week—" I cut him off again.

"WHHHAAAAAT!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?! GOSH! I NEED TO F*CKING PREPARE FOR THAT —" this time; my brother cut me off.

"Y/N! It's so early! You don't need to shout so louddd! I was going to tell you yesterday but I completely forgot about it." he explained while putting his hands on both ears before I bombarded some questions and cut him off again.

"So am I included there, right?" I asked him because I don't wanna embarrassed myself in front of the team.

"Of course, after all you're the Nekoma's precious manager." the way he said 'precious' made me shrugged but I don't know why.

A sudden interruption between the atmosphere of both of us when a door bell is ringing and the first one to go downstairs is my brother then I'm just following behind him, when he reached the front door — still hearing the ring of the door bell. He opened it without hesitation, my brother is quite shocked when a black bedhaired and a certain pudding head is standing at our front door.

Yes, it's Tetsu-senpai and Kenma-san.

"Good Morning Coach Naoi." Testu-senpai greet and they both bow 90° before noticing my presence behind my brother.

"Oh, good morning Y/N." Kenma-sen – Kenma greet me as he look his PSP in front of him.

"Oy Kenma! Greet with respect," Testu-senpai said.

"Ah – eh it's okay Testu-senpai, come in guys." I protest before anything gets worse.

"Y/N, get them some drink." My brother command me as I stomp my way to the refrigerator and get the water and plastic cups before returning to the living room where they all three are sitting oppositely to each other; Testu-senpai is in the left side of the living room while my brother is in the right side and Kenma is in the middle sofa.

"So why did you drop off here?" My brother asked them as I place the cups and pitch of water in the middle of the table infront of Kenma.

"I want to request something to Nekomata-sensei but I think I need to say this to you first and get your permission," Testu-senpai answered.

"And what kind of permission is that?" My brother asked again as I pour some water into my own cup and taking a sip.

"I want Karasuno from Miyagi join the Tokyo Expedition," as soon as Testu-senpai said that, all of the water my mouth intake instantly spit out causing Kenma to be shock due to the water impact of my mouth through his face and drop his PSP on the ground.

Oh no... Kenma is dripping wet.

"K-kenma-san! I'm terribly sorry," I swiftly went to my bedroom to get some towel before returning to the living room and put the towel on top of his head as I start to dry off the wetness of his hair.

"Pfft!" Testu-senpai is trying to contain his enormous laughter while looking to his friend who's really wet like he drench in the rain.

"It's okay Y/N, I know that you are surprise of what Kuroo said." he said as he hold my hand to stop rubbing the towel to his head.

"Well that's very surprising to me too but at the same time it's interesting... I'll talk to Nekomata-sensei." My brother replied.

"Thank you Coach Naoi," 

"Can you guide me to your restroom?" Kenma-san ask and nod at him before he stand up and follow me at the hallway.

"Here's the restroom,"

"Y/N!" 

"Coming! Kenma-san..." I look at him.

"It's okay, I can head back. Please go to your brother," he said as he go inside the restroom.

I went to my brother and he's still in the living room with Testu-senpai sittingon the other side.

"Y/N, aren't you going to prepare...?" he questioned me as I remember I gave to do something.

"Oh that's right! I have to get change," I answered as I walk to my bedroom and immediately change clothes; from pajamas to simple t-shirt and shorts, I grab my wallet, phone, and put it on my sling bag.

"Brother! I'm going out!" I automatically said with mentally face palm as I realize that he doesn't understand English.

"Nii-san! I'm going," I bid my goodbye as Tetsu-senpai asked me while putting my shoes.

"Where are you going?" 

"Oh... just going out," I answered.

"Be back by dinner!" I heard him shout as I went out of the house and start walking towards the nearest station.

Now I wonder... Where should I start looking for some clothes???

As I thought that, I went in on the train that just stop and closes after a minute.

I can say, today is crowded; most of the people are wearing school uniform, a students perhaps – taking an early bus stop, must be going to school. And some of the people are wearing suits like a business man/woman, I think they're going to work. Also some people are like mine, civilian to be exact. 

Right now I'm facing the window's door because many people is riding this train.

I should had take the next bus stop.

Any minute has passed and I felt someone in my back has touch my bottom.

A-a molester!?!

This is the first time I encounter this kind of situation, and feels f*cking weird! I want to possibly get out of here, if my brother is here right now he probably notice this by now, however he isn't here and I just want to cry for help.

"Are you a foreign girl?" He asked me as he brush his fingers to my bottom up to my hips and it really starts to scary me off.

Oh goddh, please someone help me.

I bit my lower lip to maintain my calmness but it's not actually working, I want to shout for help but nothing is coming out of my mouth.

"P-please s-stop," I successfully manage to beg but he didn't listen as I felt something on my back and begins to grinds it.

"What a naughty girl you are..." 

F*ck! I want to get out of this sh*tty train as f*cking possible! Because I'm freaking trembling now!

I felt his hand begins to lift up my shirt but a sudden interruption is occurred and I'm really thankful that lingering is stopped but I wasn't expecting this...

"Sir, she said stop. Don't you understand Japanese?" The person said as he hold up the molester's hand to stop touching my body.

"W-what!?! I-i'm not doing anything!" He struggles off but this person who save me gripped really hard on his hand so that he can't escape and catching the passengers' attention.

"Sir, don't deny it anymore. You already caught in act so all you have to do is come with us and explain this to the officer on the next station." And just that, the doors suddenly open meaning that we already arrived at the next station. 

The molester swiftly punch the person's stomach by suitcase his holding causing the person to loosen the grip and push me off as I stumble to the ground as well as running off but this person suddenly picks up a volleyball.

"I'll be borrowing this," he said to the teenage girl as he took the volleyball ball on her hand and the teenage girl just nod at him.

And yeah, the one who save me a while ago is him.

He threw the ball up in the air, and as soon as the ball is in the right angle, he jumped and made contact with the ball to his palms making a big 'guaw'! Causing the molester to stumbled over and the police officer caught him.

"I just save your life, chibi-chan." He smirked as I rolled my eyes to him while standing up and dust off the piece of dirt in my cloth.

"Whatever, fringe-y."


	4. 『３ 〜  Ａ Ｄａｔｅ Ｉｔ Ｉｓ？』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way you call your brother have two types:
> 
> Brother - English  
> Nii-san - Japanese
> 
> Sorry, my English is not my first language, bear with me.

Y/N POV

It feels like I want to go back to America but on second thought — I want to go home right now, why? Because this guy is disturbing my day! And another fact, this is only my second day in Japan and here's what I'm going to see. 

Ugh! So much for reminiscing... 

"Hey now, don't look at me like that — it feels like your killing me with your dead glare." He suggested and turned his face away.

"So you two know each other?" The police officer questioned us both.

Before I could speak up, He answered the question. "No Sir, it's just coincidence that I helped her."

"Oh I see... You — young girl better contact someone you know and pick you up here at the station," He advised while standing up and arranging his files, I stand up and slammed my hands on his desk making him flinched as well as his comrades look at this way.

"What!?! Are you kidding me!?! I'm old enough to take care of myself and my brother is too busy with his works. So could you please let me go?" I demanded as he sweat drop while looking at me.

Now who's scared huh?

"Ahm... Mies.. Speak... Nihongo I mean Japen," He tried his best to speak in English — too crappy but I understand want he wants to say.

Ugh! I accidentally spoke in English. 

"Sir, what I'm trying to imply is that —" Before I make my excuse, fringe-y-kun stand up as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Sir, I'll handle this. Now, can you please let us both go?" He said while the officer nod his head, walking out of the doors and immediately pushed him off.

"Ew! Get away from me," I disgustingly said and began to walk faster but he's still catching up on me.

What the?

"Now what do you want?" I sarcastically asked while walking towards the pedestrian lane but I got pulled from behind making myself stopped walking.

"You're new here huh? Do you want someone to molest you again?" He snickered and point out the traffic lights which is red light.

"B-but you don't have to follow me everywhere, fringe-y." I stammered while struggling on his grip.

"Fringe-y?" His brows wriggles while his mouth curve a little. "Please don't call me that." He added before releasing and at the same time he grabbed my wrist and start to walk past the pedestrian lane.

Which I blush a little.

Holding my wrist...

Like Osa-kun always did...

"Then should I called you Miya-kun?" I'm wrong, I should call him first name basis but I can't clearly remembered.

"Call me Atsumu, I feel like your calling my twin instead of me." He said his first name! 

He stopped his tracks and I bumped on his back to stopped walking, I look up to see a store with a lot of clothes inside. My eyes began to sparkle as unconsciously dragged him inside, because he won't let go of me — I'm going to force him inside.

We both passed through many aisle of clothes and stuffs but the main reason why I need to go here is to buy a tee shirt, pajama set and also sleeping bag.

While searching for those stuffs, I found myself buying more than I expect, more than I need — more like I want to buy.

"Are you going to buy this all?" He asked while stealing the stuff I'm holding and returning to the original position.

I groaned, "Atsumu-kun —" he cut me off.

"Atsumu," he corrected.

"Alright ATSUMU, I just need pajama set, t-shirt, and sleeping bag."

"Are you going on camp?" 

I furiously look at him.

Are you my mother!?!

"Well, scratch that — let's go." He walked pass by me and I just follow him picked stuffs and put it in the cart.

Many minutes later, I finally get all the stuffs that I need — thanks to this guy, and we're at the counter right now. The girl at the counter seems attracted to Atsumu due to her glances she throw at him.

"Please let this end," I heard this whispering to himself making me giggle.

Well, at least let me turn back his favor of what he did for me. 

Please don't get too tense up Atsumu. 

Wrapping my arms around his left and felt at small stun from him but I think the girl didn't notice it. 

"Honey," I called him in English, because why not? He looks like a bee without a costume. "Where should we go next?" I glance at the girl who just look at me and smiling at her with a threatening eyes. Making her flinch and go back to her job. 

"AhmmMmm... Whatever your choice." I tried my hardest not to laugh at his awkwardness and thankfully the girl butt in. 

"That would be ***** Yen." Grabbing my purse to look some cash but this day would not have any worse but having Dollars instead of Yen, I only have some coins to make my way home but... WHY DID I FORGOT TO CONVERT!?! 

Looking at the side to see Atsumu's face and he just sighed before giving the amount needed for transaction. 

***

"I'll pay you back." I said to him while we are walking outside with a brown bag on my side, when we went out the store — I dropped the girlfriend act and make a small distance away from him. 

"You don't have to, afterall — you are my Twin's childhood friend." 

"Huh? What's the connection there?" I asked. 

"Nevermind." Already dodging my question huh.

"Where to?" He change the subject and at a far distance I saw a claw machine and it makes me think of days when I was on America. 

Grabbing his wrist with my other hand as we go nearer the machine, even though he is saying that I should slow down, I pretend that I didn't hear that. 

"Chibi-chan, slow down." We stop at the front of the arcade and beside it is the claw machine. 

"I'm just going to play for a bit. Hold this." Giving him the brown bag as I took out my remaining coins on my wallet. 

Maybe I should convert some money before I go home... 

On my first try, it's naturally that I fail because I'm just getting used to it. 

"You can't do it." Atsumu said and I hissed at him, "Shut up!" 

The second try, I almost got it but before it went to the hole — the toy fell and squinting my eyes there for a second. 

"I told you that it won't go in." I shrugged and continued playing for the next five minutes. 

Try after try, my coincs eventually consumed and it left me nothing but the toy that I want still on the inside of this freaking machine. 

"Atsumu, just give some coin. One last." I said to him and he protested. 

"Are you not giving up until you get that?" I nodded in response. 

"Never mind that, here." He shrugged off while handing a few coins to put in the slot.

I sighed and holding the coin at the hole, "Well, here goes nothing." And dropped the coin inside making the timer goes to 30 seconds and the controller to move the claw. First, I moved it to the left then to the back and a little bit to the right... And press! The claw starts to move down and grab the stuff toy which I smiled but unfortunately, when the claw rises — it dropped the toy making me frowned.

"I give up!" I furiously exclaimed and turning my back but a certain hand stopped me.

"Wait — let me try," He voluntary said and dropped the coin inside the slot, yet he meet the same fate as me — he didn't get the stuff toy.

"Oh damn!" He hissed and kicked the machine, fuming mad.

My eyes widen to the scene and tried to stop him, "Atsumu we better go —"

"— here," he throw something at my direction, and I catch it in my hand. A small smile plastered on my face as I look at the cute stuff toy that I want.

"Thank —" before I could thank him, he grabbed my wrist and started to run towards the entrance.

"We better make a run for it," he cautiously avowed while picking up my things at the depository and running like there's no tomorrow.

"B-but why?" I asked and starts to run out my breath.

"The manager is chasing us." He chuckled as I look behind to see the manager of the arcade stopped running due to exhaustion.

We both run to the nearest park and stopped when the manager stopped following us, he led me to the bench and I sat in fatigue.

"H..e..y, are you al...right?" My head starts to spin as well as his voice starts to fade.

Oh no.

He grabbed my shoulders to look at him and he said something that I didn't heard before he run away from me.

What did he said? I didn't get it.

I lowered my head to not caught the attention of others.

I hate this.

Then someone's hand reach out a bottle of energizer, I took it and drink it up. 

"Thanks, Atsumu." For being here.

"I thought you're former volleyball player but your stamina is lacking." He commented as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah I thought so too..." I replied in English so that he can't understand what I'm trying to reveal.

"Chibi-chan," there's that irritating nickname again, "the next time talk — I forbid you to speak in English, it makes my head explode." He advised and drink up his energizer.

I looked out the scenery in the park and it's peaceful and quiet.

"I never got to asked this but... What is your position in your former team." He asked me while looking out the sun that about to go down.

"Setter —" 

"N/N-chan!" A familiar voice calls my name from afar, looking at that direction to see Osamu walking towards us. 

"Hey Osa-kun, why you...?" I suddenly look beside me where Atsumu is currently looking somewhere and not to our direction. 

Did he contact his twin? 

"I heard that you almost got molested but thankfully Tsumu was there." I smiled for a second before replying, "Yeah, thanks to him." 

"Should we go?" Raising one of my brows and looking back to Atsumu that is already standing up. 

"I have to go chibi-chan, Samu will take you home." He said before turning his back and started walking out of my sight, looking back to Osamu that is waiting for me. 

***

Currently walking home to our house and it's quite a hectic day because a lot of things happened and I didn't expect to bumped into the Miya twins. But the most weird thing was Osamu taking me home instead of Atsumu... Maybe he's awkward with of something related to that?

"I'm home, Nii-san." 

I hope nothing happen more hectic than that... Or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know it you guys want to continue this book or not.


End file.
